Waiting for you
by XxStephXx
Summary: James and Lily are together but split up because of a misunderstanding but Lily decided being with James could hurt her too much, but he's not giving up on her
1. Breaking up

**Breaking up**

James Potter was sitting in the common room reading a book on Quidditch techniques but he wasn't concentrating on it, he had his arms around his girlfriend Lily Evans. For over two years he had adored Lily but she hadn't wanted anything to do with him, she had thought he was an arrogant prick, but over the summer he had matured a lot, and 3 weeks ago Lily had told him she had feelings for him.

James had now completely abandoned trying to read the book, now he was just looking at Lily. She was reading some sort of charms book. He took in every detail of her, her gorgeous emerald eyes, her long dark eyelashes, how her red wavy hair was tucked behind her delicate ear. Suddenly Lily felt his eyes on her and looked up at him.

"What cha doin?" she asked playfully

"Just looking at the most beautiful girl in world"

Lily sat up and started to look around.

"Really where is she?"

James laughed and pulled her back in close to him, "You silly as well you know, you're just fishing for compliments"

"I am not" said Lily, "although if you did want to flatter me I guess it would be rude of me to stop you"

"Well I could tell you that you have the most incredible eyes and that you're the smartest, prettiest girl I've ever seen, but I'm not going to cause I don't want you to get a big head" said James

"awwwww spoilsport" said Lily as she snuggled her head in closer to James' chest and continued to read her book.

Ten minutes later Lily closed her book and started to get up,

"Hey where are you going?" asked James

"I need to go to the library to get a book for potions tomorrow"

"aww do you have to? Just stay here" moaned James

"I wish I could but if I don't get this book I won't know what to do tomorrow in potions and since you're my partner and you haven't read it either we'd both be lost"

"Fine go get it and I'll read it with you" said James reluctantly

"Really you're actually volunteering to do extra work" said Lily slightly surprised.

"If it meant I could spend an extra hour with you, I'd do everyone's homework"

Lily laughed and said, "Well before I can go, you need to let go of me"

James looked down and noticed his arms was still round her waist preventing her from getting up. He released her.

"Don't be too long. I'll keep my lap warm for you"

"You better" laughed Lily

James watched as Lily got up and left the room and then he got up and left the room and then he got one of the chairs at one of the tables.

As he did Bella McLaggen, who had fancied James for months whispered to her friend.

"Right that's Lily gone, it's time to make my move"

Lily was looking through the rows of books, singing to herself. _'I can't ever remember being this happy, James has grown up so much' _thought Lily _'I've totally fallen in love with him, I miss him right now, even though I just left him a minute ago. I'm gonna tell him I love him when I get back'_ and then she rushed back to the common room to see James.

When she entered the common room, she gasped she saw Bella on James lap with her fingers running through James' hair.

James spotted Lily and then he realised what she would think and he jumped up and walked over to her. She couldn't move she was rooted to the spot.

"Lily, it's not what it looks like. Let me explain" pleaded James, who was looking into Lily's eyes and saw hurt quickly be replaced by anger.

"Don't bother I should have known you could never stick to one girl" said Lily coldly "Once and asshole, always an asshole"

"Lily no it's not true, I only want to be with you please believe me"

Lily just shook her head and then walked up to her dormitory, all James could do was watch helplessly. When she had disappeared from view, James sank into the nearest chair and put his head in his hands.

A few minutes later James' best friend Sirius Black went over to him.

"You idiot. You obsess over her for 2 years and when you finally get her, you cheat on her, and not even discreetly" said Sirius

"I didn't cheat" said James miserably

"That's not how it looked mate"

"I know"

"What happened?"

"I was waiting for Lily to come back and then Bella came up to ask me for help with transfiguration and the next thing I know she is on my lap and telling me I should do something different with my hair and then Lily …"

"Oh mate you should have known, Bella's been after you for ages"

"I didn't think and now I've lost Lily she's never gonna speak to me again" said James.

Sirius seeing how devastated James was, tried to cheer him up.

"Oh well Bella's pretty fit and news will soon get out that you're back on the market, you'll be fighting the girls off with a stick."

"You don't get it I don't want any other girl" said James and then he whispered, "Sirius I love her"

"Oh shit, seriously"

James nodded his head miserably "I'm goin to bed"


	2. Please talk to me

**Please talk to me**

The next morning Lily wouldn't even so much as look at James, by breakfast the whole school seemed to know what had happened between them.

"Oi Prongs" said Sirius at the breakfast table, "What've we got first this morning?"

"What, uh potions" said James, who hadn't eaten anything and who had noticed that Lily hadn't either.

"Oh yeah I'm partnered with Zoe. Do you think she'll go out with me?" said Sirius

"Uh Yeah" said James not taking his eyes off Lily, "and if she does, don't be stupid and ruin the best thing that ever happened to you"

"Oh-kay, wow she's really got you depressed. You should try and talk to her in potions, she's your partner isn't she?" said Sirius

"Yeah but she won't talk to me" said James.

In potions that morning Professor Slughorn was late as usual. James went and sat in his seat next to Lily, she stiffened as he sat down. Before he could say anything to her two girls from Ravenclaw came up to him.

"Hi James, um can I ask you something" giggled one of the girls

"Sure"

"I was just wondering if it's true that you're now going out with Bella?"

James automatically looked at Lily, who was pretending not to listen.

"Uh no that's definitely not true" he said

"Oh does that mean you're single?" asked the other girl

"I hope not but you better ask Lily"

"Lily so… is it over between you two?"

"As far as I'm concerned my **ex**-boyfriend can do whatever he wants" said Lily frostily

James felt as if his heart had just been ripped out. _'how could I have been so stupid? Now I've lost the only girl I've ever loved, the only girl I could imagine being with for more than a few hours, the only girlI've ever cared about'_

"So you don't have a date for the ball?" said one of the Ravenclaw girls

Before James could think of a polite way to let them down gently, Professor Slughorn came in and started the lesson. Lily didn't say anything to James all lesson except,

"Pass the hemlock root"

When the bell rany at the end of the lesson, James took his time clearing up so he could talk to Lily who was also still clearing up.

"Uh about last night" he started nervously

"What about it?" snapped Lily

"I want to explain"

"Don't bother, you don't have to"

"Wh-what?" asked James confused

"I mean we only went out for a few weeks it was hardly the romance of the century and Bella is pretty and she's a slut so I think you two will make a great couple."

"Don't say that" said James sadly, "I don't give a damn about Bella. I don't even know what happened one minute I was waitng for you and then the next …"

"And then you saw that you would get more from a tart like Bella" shouted Lily

"No it wasn't like that I swear" said James frantically

"What was it like then?"

"She uh wanted help with transfiguration and then the next I knew she was on my lap"

"Bullshit" shouted Lily "that's a pathetic excuse, even for you"

"It's the truth I swear, please believe me sweetheart" pleaded James

"Don't you dare call me that" said Lily "and like I said we only went out for 3 weeks it's not as if we were serious"

"No you don't believe that we had something special I felt it and I know you felt it too"

"You don't know anything, just stay away from me" said Lily before storming back.


	3. The truth

**The Truth**

It had been 2 weeks since Lily and James had split up, James still couldn't get Lily to forgive him.

James was walking from the Great Hall with Sirius and Remus, Sirius was telling them about his latest conquest and then James heard Lily's name.

He went over to a group of boys from his year that were all crowding around a Hufflepuff called Alex Phynigis.

"So I asked her to the ball. I'm definitely gonna get some. That Lily Evans is one hot piece of ass and I'm gonna shag her brains out" bragged Alex.

James could hardly contain his emotions, hurt, jealously and mostly rage.

Sirius put his hand on James' shoulder, "Leave it mate," he said, "he's not worth it"

"He's not, she is" said James shaking with fury

"Whatever Phynigis" said Sirius hoping James wouldn't start trouble, "You're not going to get any off that girl"

"I will, I'll have her eating out the palm of my hand and then I'll bang her," said Alex arrogantly

"You bastard" roared James, "You stay away from her, I'm warning you"

"aww Potter don't be a bad loser, just because she caught you"

James got out his wand and pointed it straight at Alex, "I'm warning you, stay away from Lily"

Alex automatically pulled out his wand, before either of them could use them Professor McGonnagal appeared.

"Wands away boys or I'll have to dock points" she said sharply

Alex lowered his wand, Sirius and Remus had to drag James away. When they got back to their common room they let go of him.

"I've got to tell her" said James

"You can't mate" said Sirius

"What" said James outraged, "I have to, you heard him"

"Yeah but if you tell her, she'll just think that you're jealous and it'll make her even more determined to go out with him, to get back at you" said Remus wisely.

"Oh" said James, "then what do I do?"

"Nothing, you split up, she won't even talk to you. She hates you, just get over her and move on" said Sirius insensitively

"I can't" said James angry and hurt.

"I think what Sirius meant to say was that she's moved on and you should do the same. She's perfectly capable of looking after herself and I doubt Alex will do anything that guy is all talk" said Remus

"I've got homework to do" grumbled James before walking off.

An hour later James was sitting at a table in the common room surrounded by books, but he wasn't able to take any of it in.

Lily was hiding in the girls dormitory listening to a conversation, Bella and her friend were having outside the door.

"Well it's been weeks since I split them up and I thrown myself at James I don't know how many times, but he says he's not interested" said Bella

Lily had gone white with fury and she stepped out to confront Bella.

A few seconds later James looked up and saw Bella come flying down the stairs from the girl's dormitory. Everyone got up to see what was happening. Lily came down the stairs and saw Bella lying in a heap on the floor.

"Is it true?" shouted Lily

"I d-don't know what you're talking about. You threw me down the stairs you psycho" stuttered Bella

Lily then put her foot on Bella's hand putting her full weight on it. Bella screamed out in pain.

"I'm only gonna ask you once more. Is it true?" said Lily

"Yes" whimpered Bella

"Say the fucking words. Tell everyone." Said Lily who was now shaking

"I-I split up you and James."

"Why?"

"I like him"

Lily just looked at her and then she took her foot of her hand and then she made her way through the common room, aware that everyone was watching her.

James just stood there stunned, the look in Lily's eyes had shocked him. His sweet Lily had looked so angry and he saw in her eyes that her heart was breaking as much as his was. He stood there for several minutes until Sirius came up to him.

"What's the matter with you? She know you didn't do anything, go after her you idiot" said Sirius

That brought James to his senses and he ran out of the common room. He ran into the corridor desperately trying to think where Lily would go, then it hit him, the Library. That was where she had told him that she had feelings for him, and where they had shared their first kiss. He raced to the library and made his way up the back to where the big cushions were and he saw Lily sitting, staring into space.

"Hey can I join you" said James softly

Lily looked up and stared at him, she took in every detail of him.

'_His messy hair hanging over his face like that makes him look so sexy. I could get lost in those soft brown eyes for hours." _She thought_ 'and he has the best body ever, so muscular but not too much, he's perfect'_

Then she realised that she hadn't answered him so she slowly nodded her head. James sat down next to her.

"I'm so sorry I didn't believe you" blurted out Lily

"It's okay I know my reputation" said James quietly

"That's no excuse I knew that Bella liked you, I just didn't think she'd do anything …"

"I shouldn't have said I'd help her, I should've known she was up to something"

They sat in silence for a few minutes until James worked up the nerve to ask her the question he'd been dying to ask her.

"So, do you think we could try again?"

"I don't know" sighed Lily "I mean there are literally hundreds of girls at this school just like Bella who all want you"

"But I don't want them, I want you"

"You may now, but no guy can resist all those girls for long" said Lily, "I think we would be better as friends"

"Why?"

"Because" said Lily as her eyes filled up with tears, "I can't go through this again"

"Okay" murmured James as he put his arms around her pulled her in close to him, "don't cry, please, not because of me"

A few minutes later Lily had compose herself, she pulled away from James and sat up.

"Okay then, friends" she said

"If that's what you want" replied James

"It is"

"Fine, friends, but Lily if you ever have a problem come and tell me about it, because I care about you. _(YOU LOVE HER)_ and I couldn't bear to see you unhappy" '_you couldn't bear to see her with someone else either'_

"Thanks" she said and she got up and walked away,

'_tell her you fool tell her you love her before she leaves'_ thought James as he watched Lily leave.

That night in the common room, James had just finished telling Remus and Sirius what had happened between him and Lily in the library.

"Wow, so you're just gonna be friends" said Sirius

"For now" said James as he looked over at Lily who smiled and waved at him, he did the same back to her, and then he continued. "But I'm gonna get her back, even if it's the last thing I do"


	4. The Christmas Ball

**The Christmas Ball**

A week had passed since Lily and James had agreed to be friends, they laughed and joked together in potions and Lily was even becoming friends with Sirius and Remus, whom she hadn't particularly liked before.

It was the night of the Christmas ball; Lily was going down stairs to the common room, when she got there she found James alone sitting on one of the chairs looking at his watch.

'_He looks so gorgeous in his shirt' _thought Lily_ 'especially since he hasn't done up the top few buttons'_

"Your date stood you up?" said Lily jokingly

"Nah don't have a date, I'm waiting for Sirius. There was way too many girls for us to pick just one" James joked back and then he looked up and saw Lily, "Wow, you look…sensational."

"Thanks, you don't scrub up too badly yourself"

James couldn't stop staring at Lily, _'she looks amazing, her hair looks stunning down. Wow that dress shows off every amazing curve of her body, it just hangs in all the right places. I love her so much, what I wouldn't give to just take her in my arms right now, I would never let her go again. No I can't, I can't rush her, she'll come back to me when she's ready'_

Just then Sirius and Remus came down from the boys dormitory, James managed to tear his eyes away from Lily.

"Well, it's about bloody time, honestly you two take longer to get ready than most girls" said James.

"You can't rush perfection, and tonight I do look pretty damn perfect if I do say so myself" said Sirius.

"You wish, you look like a squid's arse as usual" laughed Lily

"Oi I could be offended by that Evans but you're looking too damn hot for me to be insulted by anything you say. You'll have a line of guys wanting to dance with you tonight and I'll be at the front of the queue." Said Sirius

Remus looked at James as Sirius said this and recognised jealousy in his expression, even though Sirius was only joking.

"So, Lily are you coming down with us?" asked Remus

"Uh I guess so, I said I'd meet Alex outside the Hall" replied Lily

James felt as if he's been punched, he had forgotten about Alex and what he'd said, before he could even open his mouth to tell her, Sirius cut in.

"You be careful around him, if he starts to pressure you, or make you uncomfortable or he just plain pisses you off, come and tell us and we'll sort him out, okay?"

"Okay, but I'm sure I'll be fine" said Lily

The four of them walked down to the Great Hall and it almost broke James' heart to see Alex put his arm around _his_ _beloved_ Lily.

About an hour into the ball, James and Remus were listening to Sirius trying to decide what girl to snog next. Then Lily came up to them.

"Hey Sirius, Alice Mackay over there is just telling Sarah how hot she thinks you are" she said

"Okay that's my cue to leave" said Sirius getting up

"Where's Alex" asked James

"Oh some of his friends smuggled in some beer so they're in the bathroom" said Lily

'I don't believe it the bastard. If Lily was my date I wouldn't leave her side for a minute, but that bastard goes and leaves her for a few cans of cheap booze'

"So why aren't you two sad cases dancing?" asked Lily

"Well since you bring it up, we're so ugly that no girl wants to dance with us" said James grinning

"Ha ha, if you turn round James, you'll see at least 30 girls who are dying for you to ask them to dance. And Remus you're dancing with me."

Lily grabbed Remus and pulled him onto the dance floor, instead of asking one of the girls behind him to dance James watched Lily and Remus. He was surprised to discover that he was jealous even though he knew that Remus would never go after Lily. He watched her graceful movements.

'I love the way she moves, in fact I love everything about her even her obsessive need to do homework on time and her need to be overly organised for lessons. I love her kisses, I wish I could kiss her right now'

After the song finished Lily and Remus came back over to the table again.

"You didn't dance. Have you gotten up at all since you arrived?" said Lily

"He hasn't but he had turned down about 50 girls" said Remus.

"Why?" asked Lily

James just shrugged

"Well you have to get into the party spirit, come on you're dancing with me, no arguing" said Lily

James wasn't going to argue, he had been hoping she would say that.

Lily grabbed his hand and lead him onto the dance floor, just as a slow song came on. Lily blushed slightly when she realise she would have to slow dance with James, but she only hesitated for a second then she put her arms around his neck, he slipped his arms around her slim waist and pulled her close. Lily rested her head on his shoulder and they started to dance. Both of them felt so comfortable and contented in each others arms that they were surprised when the song ended.

As they made their way back over to Remus, James murmured into Lily's ear,

"You really do look amazing"

* * *

What did you all think cause i'm nt to sure i should continue with this story

plz review and let me know if i should continue or delete


	5. Rescuing Lily

**Rescuing Lily**

Soon after Lily and James' dance Alex came out of the bathroom and took Lily away. James hadn't taken his eyes off of them and he made sure Alex knew he was watching him. It was almost the end of the ball when James stood up, he couldn't take watching that asshole dancing, joking and touching his sweet beautiful Lily. The Christmas holidays started tomorrow and he wouldn't see her for two whole weeks.

"I'm going to the toilet, keep an eye on her till I get back" said James to Sirius

"It's nearly the end of the ball and he hasn't tried anything yet. He's all talk, she'll be okay" replied Sirius

"Still, look after her, okay?"

"Okay"

When James came back a few minutes later, he looked over to where Lily and Alex had been, they weren't there.

"Sirius, where is she?" he asked Sirius who was talking to a pretty girl

"I dunno they were there a minute ago" shrugged Sirius

James went over to one of Alex's friends and asked him where they were.

"He took her up to the astronomy tower, he's gonna get some" he answered immaturely

James practically ran to the door, when he got there Sirius and Remus blocked his way.

"Where are you going mate?" asked Sirius

"He look her up to the tower, I've got to go and save her" said James frantically

"But what if she doesn't want to be saved?" said Remus

"You don't understand I have to go," said James pushing past

"Just make sure she needs saving, you don't want to walk in if she doesn't" Sirius shouted after him.

James ran to the top of the astronomy tower, when he was outside the door he thought about what Sirius said. He pressed his ear against the door and listened, at first all he heard was muffled sounds and then he heard Lily's voice loud and clear.

"No don't"

James tried the door, it was locked and then he heard Lily scream.

"No get off me. No"

That was all James needed to hear, he kicked at the door as hard as he could, nearly kicking it off the hinges. James saw Alex on top of Lily trying to life her dress up as she struggled to fight him off. Something took over James at that moment, he pulled Alex off Lily and threw against the opposite wall, then he picked him up and threw him on the floor and then he was on top of him punching him, again, again and again.

"No stop!" screamed Lily who had gotten up

James looked up and only the look on Lily's face could have stopped him from hitting Alex. James dragged Alex to his feet and took hold of him by the throat and said,

"If you ever go near her again, I swear I'll kill you"

Alex looked terrified and as soon as James let go of him he ran as fast as he could and ran down the stairs.


	6. I'll Protect You

I'll protect you 

As soon as Alex left, Lily collapsed in tears. James went over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Shhh" he said softly, "it's okay he's gone. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you"

"I was s-so st-stupid, he said he wanted t-to show me the s-stars and then he..." sobbed Lily, "If y-you hadn't came when you did, h-he would have r-raped me"

Just hearing her say the word rape, almost brought tears to James eyes, he pulled her closer to him.

'_How could anyone even think about doing that to her. She's too sweet, too special' _he thought

"It's okay I did come and that animal's not gonna come near you again" he said

James spent the next hour holding and comforting Lily until she eventually calmed down.

"We should probably get out of here," she whispered

"Okay"

They managed to get back to the common room without getting caught.

"I can't go up there," said Lily looking towards her dormitory. James could hear the girls up there giggling.

"It's okay you don't have to" he said, "You can stay down here tonight"

Lily face looked alarmed and then James realised that she thought she would have to stay here alone.

"I'll stay with you," he added quickly

"Oh god I'm such a baby" said Lily

"No you're not," said James and he went over and arranged the huge cushion so that they would be comfortable.

Lily went over and lay down; James lay down next to her but kept a distance between them so that she wouldn't feel uncomfortable. He reached for the light switch and was startled to see Lily sit straight up and grab for his arm.

"Please don't turn it off. Not just yet" she said frightened

Suddenly James remembered what she must have gone through, in the complete darkness with that bastard on top of her.

"We can leave it on all night, if you want no problem" he said dropping his hand from the light switch.

Then James moved closer to Lily and put his arms round her. She didn't argue or pull away instead she cuddled in against him.

"Go to sleep Lily, it's late and the train leaves at 10am tomorrow" whispered James.

"I can't" Lily whispered back

"Why not?"

"Because when you hold me I can't seem to do anything I can't even think straight" murmured Lily as she fell asleep.

James lay awake for hours thinking about what had happened and what Lily had said before she fell asleep.

'_She still has feelings for me. I can't rush her though especially after what happened tonight'_thought James.

The next morning Lily woke up first, at first she was confused.

'_Where am I?' _then she looked around and saw James and smiled. She remembered everything that had happened the night before and how James had saved her. She looked at his face. _'I love him so much. I thought I had decided to be just friends for a good reason. But no reason's good enough to keep us apart, not if he feels the same way'_

Lily crept up to her dormitory before anyone got up. James woke up later at the same time as everyone else, (when the bell went). By the time Lily had gotten dressed and mad it back down to the common room James had gone up to his dormitory.

Lily didn't see James again until the Hogwarts Express arrived at Kings Cross, she stopped him on the platform.

"Hi I uh just wanted to say thanks for last night" she said

"That's okay anyone would have done the same" he said

"Not everyone would have held me for an hour and then spent the night on lumpy pillows so that I wouldn't be alone" said Lily

"I told you, I care about you" said James then he saw his parent and Sirius motioning for him to hurry up, "I uh gotta go, see you in two weeks" and then he rushed off.

Lily stood there watching him leave.

'Maybe he doesn't feel the same way' 

Then she saw James turn round and wink at her and then he left.


	7. New Neighbours

New Neighbours 

Lily's parents had moved house while she had been at school, so this was the first time she would see her new house. Her mother had told her how she had made friends with the new neighbours and how they had two sons, who also went to boarding school and that they were going to show her around the village.

The next morning Lily's mother woke her up at 9:30am to tell her that the new neighbours and their son's had arrived. A few minutes later they could hear Lily grumbling as she came down the stairs.

"9:30 on a holiday. What is wrong with some people?"

When she came into the living room, she still hadn't opened her eyes properly.

James gasped when he saw her. His mother had insisted that he and Sirius show one of the new neighbours round. He was of course unhappy about it, but his mother hadn't really given them any choice.

"Wow Evans nice outfit" teased Sirius

"What?" said Lily shocked as she opened her eyes "Sirius, James, you're the loser neighbours"

"Wow insulting us before 10am that has to be a new record" said Sirius

"Em how do you know each other?" asked Mrs Potter

"She goes to Hogwarts," answered Sirius

"Oh you're a witch," said Mrs Potter

"Well..." said Mrs Evan as she started to explain.

"I need some fresh air," muttered Lily making her way to the kitchen

"Oi Prongs, tongue back in, her dad's watching you" whispered Sirius to James.

James couldn't help but stare; Lily was wearing a skimpy silk nightie that showed her beautiful toned legs, flat stomach and cleavage.

Lily quickly recovered from the shock of seeing James and Sirius and was quite glad to have her friends close by; they all went to Diagon Alley that day.

Christmas Eve 

James was looking out of his bedroom window, thinking about Lily he hadn't thought of much else in 2 years but now she was so close.

Just then he saw her run out of her house, clearly in tears. He watched as she climbed up the tree at the bottom of the yard that joined onto his. She sat down on the plank of wood he had nailed on to one of the branches when he was younger and trying to build a treehouse.

James went out and climbed the tree from his side.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" he asked as he climbed onto the plank of wood.

"Sure"

"What's up?"

"Nothing" she sighed, "everything"

"Wanna tell me about it?"

Lily nodded her head and then said, "My life just seems to be falling apart, I just fell out with my parents. Petunia, my sister is having her boyfriend Vernon over tonight and they want me to hide all my stuff and act as they say 'normal' but they just don't want me there and to be honest I don't want to be there tonight either"

"That's simple, come to mine tonight, we're having a sort of party" said James

"No I couldn't intrude like that"

"Don't be silly in our house it's the more the merrier" said James, "you're coming and that's settled"

"Thanks"

"Okay, next problem and it better not be school work cause you're getting better grades than me" said James.

"It's not, it's just my love life is more than a little screwed up"

"Look if this is about that bastard Alex, he won't come near you again, I'll see to that"

"It's not it's..." Lily didn't finish, she leaned in and kissed James, who although shocked at first instantly responded.

"Oi James are you out here, your mum needs help in the kitchen" shouted Sirius

James and Lily pulled apart when they heard his voice.

"Excellent timing as usual" groaned James and then he shouted to Sirius, "I'm just coming, tell mum Evans is gonna join us tonight"

James turned to Lily and looked at her for a few seconds, he opened his mouth to say something and then Sirius interrupted again,

"She says that's fine and wants to know if that's the pretty red head you're always looking at" shouted Sirius

Lily giggled as she saw James wince and blush, then she jumped down from the plank and said,

"Well I guess I better go and change" and then she went inside.


	8. Up in the Astronomy Tower

**Up in the Astronomy Tower**

They had now been back at school for 3 days, lessons were starting tomorrow. Over the holidays Lily had seen a lot of James, but neither of them had mentioned the kiss, although it was all they could think about.

"Hey, Prongs what've we got tomorrow morning?" asked Sirius

"Um potions then astronomy" answered James

Lily, who was standing beside James, suddenly shuddered and went pale.

"Evans, you okay?" asked Sirius

"Um yeah" squeaked Lily

"I think she needs a little fresh air. Come on lets take a walk," said James and then he guided Lily out of the common room.

"I can't go up there tomorrow" said Lily frantically when they were outside, "I can't do it"

"I know, you're going up there tonight with me" said James

"What? No I can't"

"Look you have to go up there sooner or later and I know it's going to be hard but you have to do it," said James kindly

"But I'm scared" whispered Lily

"I know but I'll be with you the whole time" said James, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," said Lily immediately

"They you know that I'd never let anything happen to you, I'd die first"

Lily didn't know how to reply to that, so she just followed James up to the astronomy tower. When they were outside the door.

"Ready" asked James

Lily grabbed his hand and then replied, "Ready"

James opened the door and slowly went in, Lily jumped as she heard the door click shut.

"Sshhhh it's okay," said James soothingly

Lily stood where James had found Alex on top of her, for a few minutes and then she joined James over at the window.

"It's really beautiful out there," she said

"Yeah it is, I've always loved this place"

"So have I and I can still enjoy it as long as I know you're here" said Lily

"I'll always be here for you Lily you know that"

"Why didn't you mention the kiss?" asked Lily while she still had the courage.

"I wasn't sure if you'd regretted it or not" said James quietly

"I thought you only saw me as a friend now, and that you hadn't wanted me to kiss you and that's why you never mentioned it" said Lily

"Oh god how could you think that? I do see you as a friend, one of my best friends in fact but you're more than that. How could you think that I didn't want to kiss you?"

"I thought you got fed up waiting, I mean for two years I knew you liked me and I was nothing but a bitch to you"

"I was an arrogant prat, who deserved everything you said and did and I would never get fed up waiting for you," said James, "I love you"

"Really" said Lily who had tears in her eyes

"Yes" said James unable to look at her in case she rejected him.

Lily went over to James, grabbed him and passionately kissed him, when they pulled apart she said,

"I love you too, I'm so sorry I've been such an idiot"

"Shhh it's okay" he said then he kissed her again.

As they were kissing Lily started to unbutton James' shirt

"Are you sure," he whispered to her

"Yes" she whispered back, she had now completely unbuttoned his shirt.

"Really, because I don't want to pressure you into doing something you might regret. I love you and I can't bear the thought of ever making you unhappy"

"I'm positive you idiot" said Lily as she unbuttoned his trousers

James now seemed satisfied and gently lifted her top over her heard and started kissing her again.

* * *

So what did you all think plz review cause im nt rly getting many and i don't know if you all like it or not.

also try reading my other Lily and James Stories Protecting the one i love and how could i be so stupid


	9. Make up your mind

**Make up your mind**

James lay awake in his bed; the bell hadn't rung for them to get up yet so the rest of his dormitory were still asleep.

He was thinking about what happened the night before in the astronomy tower with Lily, the sex had been amazing, like nothing he had ever experienced before, he loved Lily so much and he was sure she had felt the same way but now he wasn't so sure.

After they had finished Lily had gotten dressed and told him to wait a few minutes before following her. He had waited a few minutes like she had said and then he went back to the common room, when he's arrived Sirius had told him that Lily had gone straight up to bed. James had told Sirius what had happened and then he's gone to bed, but he couldn't sleep.

Did Lily regret what had happened? Did he take advantage of her when she vulnerable? James couldn't bear to think that he's hurt her in any way.

James went down to breakfast as usual, hoping to see Lily, but he couldn't see her.

Lily was sitting in one of the armchairs in the common room, thinking about James, then she heard someone behind her. She had thought everyone was at breakfast.

"What's goin on Evans?"

Lily turned round and saw Sirius

"Hi I thought everyone had gone down to breakfast," said Lily

"I slept in" said Sirius, "so what is goin on with you?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," said Lily trying to sound casual then she saw the look on Sirius' face, "he told you"

"Yeah he did, he also told me that you left and went straight up to bed. Why? I hope you're not messing him around, you know how he feels about you"

"Do I? I know how I feel, but..."

"You know he loves you, it's obvious everyone knows it, his face lights up whenever someone so much as mentions your name. Why do you think he changed so much over the summer?"

" I-I don't know"

"Because of you. Do you remember what you said to him the day before the summer holidays?"

Lily shook her head

"You told him that he would be a great boyfriend if he grew up and realised that he wasn't god's gift"

"Oh yeah I remember that, it was after Ashley dumped him and he snogged Rachel 5 minutes later. I didn't mean he would make a good boyfriend for me"

"That's the way he took it. He's adored you since 2nd year, he knew he's have to grow up if he wanted you to even like him"

"I had no idea"

"I know, but Lily you have to make up your mind once and for all because he is miserable, if you don't want to be with him tell him so he can get on with his life" said Sirius and then he left to go down to breakfast.

* * *

PLZ REVIEW 


	10. Lily makes up her mind

**Lily makes up her mind**

James was sitting in potions, looking miserable, Lily hadn't gone to breakfast and now she was late for potions.

'It's obvious she regrets what happened, now I've lost her for good' 

He heard someone come into the dungeon, he turned round expecting to see Professor Slughorn but it was Lily, he jumped up not knowing what to expect. Was she going to slap him, yell at him or ignore him?

Lily walked up to James and put her hands on the back of his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

A few minutes later they grudgingly pulled apart aware that the entire class were watching them.

"Did you all get a good look" said Lily to everyone the she said directly to Bella, "what about you? Did you get a good look?"

When Bella didn't respond Lily continued, "if you ever go near him again, I'll do more than throw you down a flight of stairs"

Just then Professor Slughorn came in and started the lesson. As Professor Slughorn was writing instructions on the board, James whispered to Lily.

"Pssst, what made you change your mind?"

"Sirius he made me realise that I had to make up my mind once and for all"

"Oh so..."

"I'm sorry about how I acted last night I was just so afraid"

"Afraid of what? Me?"

"No, the way I feel about you I love you so much I just couldn't bear to lose you"

James forgetting where he was leaned in and kissed Lily.

"Mr Potter, Ms Evans, do you think you could drag yourselves away from one another long enough to copy down these notes" said Professor Slughorn

James and Lily pulled away from each other.

"I suppose so, but only because it's you" grinned James

"Honestly I expect this sort of behaviour from you Mr Potter but Miss Evans I expect better from you" said Professor Slughorn

"Sorry, sir" said Lily blushing.


End file.
